Play
by DarkMero
Summary: Hidan resolve Brincar coom os akatsukis a brincadeira da pulseira uma das brincadeiras mais proibidas do mundo /Yaoiii Lemoon
1. Chapter 1

Mero : Yooooo \o/

Milk : Yoooo \o/

Nayoko : Yooo \0/

Mero : Bem essa fic veio do nada quando eu estava vendo o troco da brincadeira das pulseira

Milk : Mas só tem konan de mulher na akatsuki!

Mero : é Por isso que ela esta adaptada :)

Nayok : wiiii -senta

Mero e Milk : wiii -sentam-

* * *

Estava Realmente um Dia Muito entediado na Akatsuki Hidan estava contando os cabelos de deidara enquanto deidara estava deitado no colo de sasori que estava jogando cartas com kisame e zetsu enquanto Kakuzu tobi konan e pein descutiam

-Está muitto chato aqui pein , Konan

- Tobi estar entediado , Tobi '-'

- é não temos missões pendentes então , Pein

- Que tal nos jogarmos pessoas? , konan

- Depende de que , Deidara

- Hum , Sasori

- Que Tal o Jogo Das Pulseiras ? , Hidan

- Você tem as Pulseiras Hidan / , Konan

- Tenho , Hidan

- Vamos , todos sentaram no chão fazendo um circulo

- Eu vou pegar as Pulseiras , Hidan Saiu Logo Voltando com uma caixa preta com um papel branco

- Quais são as regras ? , Kakuzu

- O Jogo se joga assim se gira a garrafa nela caindo em dois participantes um deles bota as pulseiras na mão e o outro vai tentar tora a pulseira uma por vez a primeira que tora ele ira fazer a ação de acordo com a pulseira , Hidan

- Mas.., Deidara

- Tobi acha algo meio errado só tem a konan de mulher , Tobi

- é vai ter que ser homem com homem tambem , Konan

- Glup , Todos

- Eu saio , Sasori

- Não pode depois de aberta a caixa ninguém pode sair , Hidan

- Vai te Fo*** Hidan , Sasori

- Vai Para a Casa do Ca*****

- Parem os dois , konan

- Hum , Hidan e Sasori

- Tá Vamos , Kisame

- Tobi Gira , falou tobi logo em seguida girando a garrafa

- Caiu em ... , Zetsu

- Itachi e Tobi

- O QUE? EU SOU MACHO , Itachi

- Cala a boca e pega a mer** da pulseira , hidan falou botando todas as pulseiras no braço de itachi

- Vai Tobi Arrebenta uma logo , Itachi

- tobi escolhe , falou tobi escolhendo a pulseira

- a roxa , tobi falou logo torando a roxa

- Qual é a roxa Hidan? , Itachi

- Hahahah , Falou Hidan Lascando-se de ri

- Qual é a graça , Itachi

- Chupa o pescoço dele Itachi ! , Hidan

- Grrr , Itachi

Itachi Prendeu Tobi No Chão com uma das mãos puxou um pouco do pano que cobria o pescoço de tobi e lá distribuiu varios beijos arrancando gemidos de tobi

- Ahn , Tobi

- Eca , Itachi lambendo sua propia roupa

- Vai Gira de Novo , Kisame

a Garrafa estava parando de girar em ...

* * *

Mero : Minha Geente to orgulhosa ! \0/

Milk :é \0/

Mero : Se Vocês quiserem dizer alguma prenda para algum dos akas mandem pela reviwes

eu sou voltarei a escrever com reviwes!

a Sim as pulseiras

**/\ » Branca – a menina escolhe o que ela que**

**rAmarella - abraçoo**

**Verde - chupões no pescoçoo **

**Roxa - beijoo de língua**

**Rosa - pagar peitinho**

**Preta - sexo**

**Vermelhaa - sexo oral praticadoo pella menina**

** Azul - sexo oral praticado peloo menino**

**Transparente - keero fikaar com voos **

**Branco - tudoo kee kiseer **

**Dourada - tudo de cima**

Só Voltarei a escrever com reviwes!


	2. Continuando

Milk : Desculpa Pelo Atrasoo D:

DarkMero : Sou eu que falo isso ¬¬

Milk : :D

Darkmero : Obrigadaaaa Por Vocês Lerem Essa Fic Eu juro que so tera mais 1 cap que vai ser o lemon pesado (66"

Milk : -medoooo

* * *

"a garrafa foi girando girando e caiu em"

Sasori e Deidara

- É O QUE?, Deidara falou quase estourando os tímpanos de todos

- Sempre eu Sempre Eu Sempre EU , Sasori Falou indignado

- Hahaha Riram de mim agora vão ver só , Itachi

- Tá Pega logo a pulseira Deidara , Sasori

- O que a branca significa ? , Deidara

- A menina escolhe o que quer , Hidan

- Mas pera ai a unica menina daqui e Konan e , Deidara

- Eu escolho , Konan falou com uma cara pervetida

- Tenso , Sasori

- Hum eu quero que você faça caminho nele , falou konan logo olhando desafiadora para Deidara

- Logo Caminho?! , Deidara

- Argh eca , Sasori

- Yaoi , Konan

- Vão Vão , Hidan

- Tá tá , Deidara

**Deidara tirou o braço de Sasori o descolando do corpo começou beijando a ponta do seus dedos subindo pro seu ombro **

- Onegai Dei-sama , Sasori Gemeu Baixinho

- Sasori - Kun?, deidara respondeu o gemido

**Deidara Beijou o Seu Pescoço passo a mão no seu rosto dando logo em seguida um beijo na sua bochecha finalizando o caminho**

- uouuuuuuuuu , Todoos Vibraram

- Haha Muito Engraçado , Deidara

- Eca Preciso me lavar , Sasori

- ¬¬ , Deidara

- Gira Gira , Tobi

- Eu Existo , Tobi

a Garrafa Gira Gira Gira e Cai em

Tobi e Zetsu

- Não tobi não existe mais , falou tobi lamentando

- Eca , Zetsu

- Pega a pulseira tobi , Falou Konan Excitada com aquilo

Tobi Pegou a Pulseira

BRANCA

- Hoje é meu dia De Sorte , Konan Falou Feliz

- O Que Konan - Sama Vai Mandar Tobi Fazer ?

- Uma Cruz No Zetsu , Konan

- O QUE? , Zetsu

- PARA DE GRITAR , deidara

- EU NÃO TO GRITANDO, Zetsu

- MANDA A AUTORA DESLIGA O CAPSLOCK , Deidara

(Malz :x)

- Humpf Continuando , Deidara

- Vai Tobi Sua Vez , Konan

- Tá Tobi Vai

Tob**i Chegou Perto De Zetsu De um beijo na sua testa desceu e deu dois beijos um na bochecha esquerda e outra na direta acabando a cruz o dando um selinho**

** - I**sso foi bom , zetsu falou em um sussuro que só zetsu ouviu

- Gira Gira Gira

Caiu em

Hidan e Konan

**Y

* * *

**

Yooo Minha Gente desculpa não ter postado tava ocupada estudando e ensaiando para o jogos internos assim que eu tiver apresentação eu posto para vocês verem mas eu recomendo uma coisa NÃO JOGUE O JOGO DAS PULSEIRAS

Mandem reviwes com a sugestão para o casal principal

e mais Só continuarei com reviwes

Obrigada Gente Que Mandou Reviwes ~

Kissus Dark Mero


	3. AVISO

_** Oi minha gente eu vim aqui avisar que pelos acontecimentos **_

_**essa fic esta temporariamente parada **_

_**e agradeçam aos fulanos da nigth ! **_

_**por causa deles perdi minha vontade de continuar qualquer fic que eu tenha**_

_**então até que eu melhore essa fic está parada**_


End file.
